deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi VS Tails
Luigi vs. Tails is the 32nd episode of Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: With the dragon slain and the princess rescued, the hero revels in gold, glory and cake. Boomstick: But they couldn't have done it without a little help. Wiz: The sidekick. The people's champion would be lost without his player 2. Wiz: Such as Luigi, Mario's younger brother... Boomstick: And Tails the Fox, Sonic's deformed flying stalker. Wiz: Now we have already proven that standard Mario and Sonic series power-ups perfectly counter each other, so, to not waste time, we're giving these second strings only what unique to them. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Luigi Tails Tails: All systems go... full speed ahead! Wiz: Born the very same day Dr. Eggman began his robot powered takeover the world, Miles Prower- Boomstick: Haha! I get it! MIles Pr Ower! Creativity like that's why Sega is still making consoles. Wiz: Ahem, Miles was awkwardly born with two tails. Mere minutes after being accepted into the world, Eggman's deadly forces made Miles an orphan. Boomstick: Wow, that's... that's pretty fucked up. Wiz: Eight years later, and after some much needed counseling, Miles stumbled upon a broken-down biplane and happily repaired the whole vehicle on his own. Boomstick: Well, of course. Just like all walking, talking, adolescent, two-tailed foxes can. Anyway turns out, that plane happened to belong to Miles' personal idol, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic: What're you doing? Boomstick: Why Sonic needed a plane in the first place is beyond me, but whatever. Wiz: It was Sonic, who first suggested that Miles' birth defects could be used to fly by spinning them like helicopter blades. Which is obviously impossible because it would never create weight disability and-- *Shocked to see that MIles is flying* WHAT?! Boomstick: And so, Sonic gave his rotory ass the oh so obvious nickname he deserved. TAILS. Fight Tails flies down onto a pipe and starts scouting the area, but Luigi pops out of that pipe, knocking Tails down. FIGHT! Tails uses his energy cannon, but Luigi powers through with a Green Missile, but his attack misses as Tails jumps away and hits Luigi down to the ground with his tails. Tails uses the spin dash, but Luigi counters with the hammer, hitting Miles up into the air. They go blow-for-blow, with it being Tails Swipes VS Luigi Cyclones, but eventually knock each other away, Tails into the air and Luigi onto the ground. Luigi tries to hit Tails with his Hammer again, but Tails counters the Hammer with the his tails again. Tails lands on the ground and tries out another spin dash, but Luigi launches Tails up with his Super Jump Punch. Tails manages to recover and begins flying around the place. He then goes back down to the ground, picks up Luigi and begins to fly back up, but Luigi uses his vanish flower to confuse Tails, and knocks the fox away with his hammer to break free. The Hammer and gadgets go blow-for-blow, but Luigi gets the last hit with his Hammer, and uses the Scuttle jump to land safely as the invisibility wears off and Tails floats back down. But soon after the Luigi lands, Tails drops multiple bombs, which leaves the plumber running around panicking. Luigi then gets the idea to suck up the bombs with his Poltergust 5000, and fires all the bombs at Tails. However, they are launched narrowly too low to hit Tails, and it backfires on him as they land on him before he can run and they blow him sky high! After being launched up, Luigi notices a pipe and dives into it, but comes out with his Lightning powers fully activated, being completley surrounded in lightining. He hits Tails with his Super Jump Punch, followed by a Green Missile, and then slams into him multiple times, before hitting him with his Hammer, and then transfers all of the electricity into his hands, sending Tails away with an extremley powerful thunderhand. In the distance, Tails uses his Medi Bot to heal, but Luigi uses his Poltergust to suck it in, and the Hammer to destroy it. Luigi then tries to suck Tails in and finish the fight, and almost succeeds until Tails uses his projectile ring to keep himself steady, and throws out a Flash Bang which Luigi's Poltergust sucks up and escapes into a pipe. The Flash Bang blows up, and while Luigi is dizzy, Tails rigs a bomb onto the Poltergust, and stalls him with his Shield Bot, but Luigi quickly destroys the bot, and pulls out a Smash Ball to unleash the Negative Zone. Tails feels the effects, and is almost sucked up by the Poltergust and finished, but Luigi is forced to stop when he realizes the bomb, and tries to throw it away. Unfortunately, while Tails escapes the blast with his superior speed, Luigi does not and is sent hurling through the air until he slams into a pipe as the Negative Zone gets destroyed. Tails quickly runs up to Luigi (with his tails on fire for a brief moment) and has him backed up against the pipe. With the two being face-to-face, Luigi readies his Hammer to squash Tails and end the fight, but isn't fast enough as the Magic Hand quickly rockets forwards, bursting through and impaling both Luigi and the pipe. KO! DEATH BATTLE Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Death battles